Catching Up
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: "This has happened before, right? But I still feel like something is here... and it shouldn't be." Six fates were changed, therefore the future and past were altered as well.
1. Confusion

**A/N: This story is going to be different from what I usually write. It's sort of similar to A Whole Five Years and Thirteen Reasons Why but it's different in a way I can't possibly explain without spoiling it.**

 **This particular story may include sensitive material.**

* * *

 _Confusion  
_ **~Netty's POV~**

I woke up to this feeling of dread inside of me, like something is terribly wrong.

But I don't remember staying at Stampy's for the night. At all. Come to think of it, I don't remember _anything_ from yesterday. How odd. Maybe Tom gave me a potion of weakness or something.

It was eerily quiet the moment I wake up. Usually, everything's busy at this time of the morning, eleven 'o clock. Maybe we did have a party last night.

I did not dwell on the subject for long, after taking a glance back at the guest room I was in, I stepped out into the corridor. It was quiet here as well.

I started calling out for Lee. I don't know why, he was the first person that came into my mind.

"Lee? Lee, are you there?" I shout, no reply. I enter Stampy's room and here shuffling and muffled speech from upstairs. The room of no requirement, aka, Lee's room. I make my way up the ladder and take a peek. I know I'm invading Lee's privacy and stuff, but it sounded like something was going on up here.

I find Lee frantically packing things into his bag, particularly books and quills.

"Uh, Lee?" I call. He jumps and freezes. He looks back at me.

"Oh… morning Netty…" He says nervously. Why would he be nervous? I'm his friend, right?

"Good morning, Lee Bear. What's with all the packing, going somewhere?"

"Yes, Netty. I go to school on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday remember?"

I look at him in shock. "…no. Lee, you dropped out to pursue your YouTube career." I say as-a-matter-of-factly.

He flings his blue backpack over his shoulder and started heading toward the ladder.

"Look, Netty I gotta go. I already missed my first two classes." he then walks right past me and heads out the painting and out the bedroom door.

"Lee, wait!" I shout, running after him.

"What?"

"What the Nether are you talking about? Have you gone mad? What's going on? If this is some kind of prank, I swear I'll-" I get cut off when Lee suddenly hugs me out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry… so sorry, Netty…" I think he's crying.

What the heck is even happening now?

"About what?" I ask.

"…I'll be back by three. Th-There's some bread in the kitchen, stay outta trouble, okay?" he pulls away and starts leaving again, leaving me in pure confusion.

I need someone to talk to.

* * *

"Tom! Tom, open up!" I've been banging on Tom's door for two minutes, is he out or something? I decided to come to our Sibling Survival world first then go to Squid's place.

"What? If you're selling cookies, I ain't buying…" Tom finally opens the door. What took him so long?

"Tom, what took you so long?"

"N-Netty? Oh, Notch.." He looks surprised to see me.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. Just come in…" he moves aside for me to come in, I enter his house. I swear I remember the last time I saw his house, it was practically spotless. Now, weapons and empty bottles scattered everywhere.

"Geez Tom what happened, it looks like a hurricane came by overnight…"

"I know…" he replies. Tom himself looked like a mess. "…so, why'd you come back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after… y'know happened, we totally abandoned everything. Why'd you come back?"

"'Y'know?' what do you mean by, 'y'know'?"

"Mate, do you have amnesia or something?"

"I'm beginning to think I do..."

"Look, I don't like talking about all this and I know you don't either, but Stampy's in the hospital, remember?"

I almost choked on my tongue. "W-What?" I stutter.

"You're telling me you don't remember _any_ of this?" I shook my head.

"…Netty, I really don't want to talk about this. At all."

"Tom, stop screwing around with me!" I snap. Tom jumps back in surprise.

"Netty, I swear nothing's going on. This is all fact…"

"I'm not taking this nonsense from _you._ If I have to, I'm taking it from someone else!" with that statement, I was out the door and on my way to Squid's.

Tom's just a no good rat sometimes, I tell you. What, is _everyone_ in the Lovely World in on this cruel joke? Today's no special occasion, is it? What day is it today, anyway…? Whatever.

Soon the ground-bound sky island came into view. It looked as desolated as the Lovely World did.

I walk past many structures that too, looked completely abandoned. I was seriously confused with today so far. I walk up the steps to Squid's house and lightly knock my paw on the oak door.

"Squid? You there? I need to talk…" the door opened, but it was not Squid who answered it. Instead, it was the daughter of Ocean and Fido, April.

I almost asked her where her owner was, but fortunately I was not insane.

On the contrary though, I decided to investigate.

April was home, Ocean and Fido were no where to be seen so far. Now that I think of it, Squid never usually goes out without his three companions with him.

"Hello? Anyone?" Déjà vu much?

After examining all the rooms and finding almost everything dust coated and old, I make my way to Squid's room. The door was open a crack and I immediately spot a note on the bed. It had barely readable, scribbled writing on it and a red stamp at the corner.

Too bad, _someone_ had to stop me from reading it. "Netty, wait!" Tom shouts from the doorway.

"Why did you follow me here?" I ask angrily.

"It's best you don't read it."

"Why?"

"Y-You'd react badly to it…" he stammers.

"React badly to what?" I ask sharply.

"You seriously don't remember?"

"Remember **_what_**?" I scream, now furious at him, everyone and everything.

"I don't want to **_tell_** you!"

" ** _Why not_**?!"

" ** _Because if I do, you'd have another mental breakdown_**!"

All fell silent. You could hear the oinking of a pig in the background.

"What?"

"Look, Netty. None of us wanted or even deserved this fate. I don't know why or how you don't remember but I for one, would give anything to forget these events…"

There I stood, horrified at my realization.

This was all for real.

* * *

 **A/N: Man… deep stuff right here.**

 **This story is basically an AU. I came up with it when I was thinking about… no spoilers for you!**

 **I admit, this story is loosely based off the season 2 finale of The Amazing World of Gumball, 'The Finale'.**


	2. Frustration

_Frustration  
_ **~Tom's POV~**

"Netty, where are you going?" I yell after her.

"Home!" she yells back, angrily stomping through the forest. She disappears into the sea of green and brown.

I sigh and sit down on the steps. Why doesn't she remember _anything_? Netty was the one who kept saying over and over, "I can never forget, I can never forget…". You can't blame her, though. Who wouldn't want to forget all these tragedies?

I think Lee actually almost sent Netty to a Mental Hospital for therapy and stuff. But he could barely make ends meet back in the Lovely World.

Maybe Netty would've been better off at that Mental Hospital…

…with my little bro.

* * *

 **~Netty's POV~**

What the blazes is _everyone_ talking about? Where is everyone even? I don't know! Maybe Lee knows! Great, I'm being sarcastic in my mind again.

Speaking of Lee, it's 3:36 PM. He should be back by now.

I stomped all the way back to the Lovely World. My legs were pretty tired by then. Wait, where are my diamond boots?

Never mind, Lee's back.

"Lee, just what the heck is going on in the world right now? You go to school, you're smart, so tell me."

"N-Netty, what?"

"Tom told me, Lee! He told me!" I'm almost shouting now.

"H-He told you what?"

"Stampy! He told me about my _brother_! Your _best friend_!" I try knocking some sense into this bear.

"Stampy?" he doesn't stammer at all this time. Instead, there is a long and awkward silence.

"Well?" I say, breaking the thick, cold ice.

"His sugar levels went too high… he fell into a coma… apparently he has type 2 diabetes..." Lee turns away from me, looking out toward the sea.

"What?" I almost whisper.

"The doctors… they were shocked that-that he hadn't fell into a coma sooner… all that cake…" he was crying, I could tell.

"N-No… this-this isn't supposed to happen!" I scream, tears now in my eyes. "Where is he? I want to see my brother!"

"There's a city… full of all kinds of trouble and haunted hospitals… people call it The Gateway… hospitals, prisons, insane asylums, underground fight clubs… he's there…" Lee's voice was barely above a whisper, he walks away from me and toward… Squid's room?

"Where're you going?" I ask, wiping at my eyes.

"Down memory lane…" he mumbles. I look at the back of is head with a confused and frustrated look.

"…The Gateway." I mumble to myself. I let myself into Stampy's room and grab his cape. I slip it on and pull the hood on. Time for a road trip…

* * *

"Tom?" I call in a deadpan voice. He was still here in the Slippery Survival island. I could tell.

"What?" he says, poking his head out from the living room.

"Do you know where The Gateway is?". He pauses for a moment.

"What're you gonna do there?"

"Visit my brother…". Another pause.

"You know where it is..." he begins to leave.

"No I don't, Tom!" I follow after him, stepping out of the rain and inside.

"Yes you do…"

"Stop! What's so bad about this place anyway?" Lee told me about this place, I just want to see if it was true.

"It's where everyone is…" he mutters, barely audible. He walks right past me and outside. Back into the rain I go.

"What do you mean, 'it's where everyone is'?"

"Ask someone else and give me a break, will ya?" he sit down at the edge of the platform. We stay silent for a moment, listening to the pitter patter of the rain.

"Why did you come here?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"Why do you care?" he retorts.

"Don't answer a question with a question you smart aleck…" I wasn't even joking now.

"Again, why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend!". Again, silence.

"After all this time, you still want to hang out with me?"

"I don't know you any more…" I mumble. I swear Dan sent me to an alternate universe in my sleep.

"I'm not risking your safety, Netty. The Gateway isn't a place where you should be"

"Then why is Stampy there, huh? Tell me that at least,"

"Because, The Gateway was the nearest place from here that had an adequate hospital!" he snaps. I smirk in satisfaction but I decided to interrogate some more.

"What about Minehattan?"

"Minehattan isn't-" he froze.

"Isn't what? Minehattan isn't what?" I demand.

"Figure it out yourself…" he jumps off the platform and starts walking toward the border with his hands in his pockets.

"So much for a friend…"

* * *

Here I am now, walking in the rain with Stampy's cloak tightly wrapped around my body. I was on my way to Salem's world.

I soon find myself walking in a fairly large plains biome with different trees and things of all sorts from different kinds of mods.

I spot Salem's house in the distance. This fog seriously brings your render distance down.

I pause for a second, looking around for any googlies. I came unarmed for some reason. I continue making my way toward Salem's house with no haste whatsoever. If it was anyone who knew about The Gateway, it was Salem.

"Salem, open up. It's me" I knock on the blue doors and stand back, waiting for an answer. Her house _does_ look awfully deserted. "I know you're there. C'mon, I'm standing out here in the rain…"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a boom of thunder. I jump and move forward a little. To my surprise, the door creaks open a tiny bit.

"Huh?" I mumbled and peek inside. Déjà vu. Geez, even more déjà vu from just saying that!

It was completely silent inside and it looked completely deserted.

"Hello…? House keeping…?" I call out nervously. Hearing a chittering noise, I jump back with a yelp only to see a squirrel picking up a nut.

"Darn you mods…" I continue searching the house but found absolutely nothing but furniture, cobwebs and the occasional creak of aging wooden planks below my feet.

Upon entering Salem's bedroom, I spot a chest with a note on it.

 ** _I can't handle it. Not this time. You all know where I'm going._**

 ** _-Salem_**

" _I_ don't know where you're going" I say to nobody in particular. Come to think of it, where else would Salem go other than where I'm going? Lee did tell me The Gateway was where everyone went.

"But what couldn't she handle?"

 **A/N: Don't forget to review!**

 **EDIT: I'm so glad people like this story so far!**


	3. Confidence

**A/N: I honestly think this is going to be as, or even more noticed than Thirteen Reasons Why, my most viewed story. Right now, it's at a little over 10K views (ten thousand).**

 **I just want to say that reviews are what keeps me inspired to write, it'd be nice if you just drop a review every other chapter. I love reviews, good or bad so please review.**

* * *

 _Confidence  
_ **~Netty's POV~**

I abandoned the subject shortly after pondering and grabbed myself a piece of paper and some charcoal I found by rummaging through the furnace.

Using the charcoal as a writing utensil, I wrote myself a list of priorities.

 **Find out where The Gateway is  
Go there  
Find out where Stampy is  
Find out where everyone else is**

Great list, am I right?

I soon realize that I'm broke. Salem wouldn't mind me stealing a few nuggets right? So I did just that. I found myself a total of twenty-two gold nuggets in one of the chest, I'm surprised no one came around and took them.

The storm still hasn't let up yet. Pulling the hood of my cape over my head, I walk out of Salem's home and out into the rain. Who could I ask about The Gateway? Tom was no use, Squid wasn't home, Salem doesn't seem to be here either and I'm not even sure where anyone else is.

Amy and Dan could be worth a shot.

They weren't too far from here either. I'll visit Amy first and Dan if I need to.

I soon realize that I've been dealing with this _way_ too easily. I wake up in the morning, Lee goes to _school_ of all places, Tom tells me my brother's in the hospital and then Lee says that everyone went to this weird city which sounds more like The Gateway, to Nether.

Maybe this is one of those 'what if' alternate universes. What if that happened, what if this happened… yeah, that sound right

After collecting myself, I make my way towards the jungle and Amy's house, feeling more confident than my usual shy self.

* * *

The rain _still_ hasn't let up in the hour I've been walking? Fantastic… I bring my paw up to knock on the door but I see yet _another_ note on it.

 **Went out shopping.**

 **Be back soon! 3**

"She seems normal…" I mumble. The door's locked too.

Well then, Dan it is.

* * *

I soon find myself at the edge of the jungle. The rain was literally _cut off_ just at the start of the desert. In the distance, there's the porcelain lab in all its glory. Except, I saw some yellow mixed in with the white.

As I get closer, my render distance view let's me see the lab clearer and clearer. The yellow that I saw is… police tape? Did someone get arrested? The even more I get closer, there is a person. I don't mean Dan or Trayaurus, I mean a police officer.

Okay, I definitely think this is a crime scene.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Oh." the policeman turns to look at me. "You'd better step away, kid, this is a crime scene."

"I can very well see that. What happened?" I turn to look at the lab, crossing my arms.

"Well, I can't give ya _all_ the details but a some guy got arrested for doing somethin'."

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically.

"Look, are you related to this guy or what?"

"He's a friend." What am I talking about? He could be talking about someone other than Dan! Maybe Denton came back for revenge and got arrested or something.

"A friend, huh? Well, who are you exactly?"

"In-game name or real name?"

"Both. You know how it works here in Minecraft." Apparently, I do not.

"NettyPlays. Annette Garret."

"You related to Stampylongnose by any chance?" He asks, looking at the clipboard in his hands.

"I'm his sister."

"I believe your brother and our newest inmate are close?"

"Mm-hmm…?"

"…I'll give you access to visit him, happy?"

"Very…" I reply. "have a good night, officer." I say and begin to walk off.

"You too, kiddo"

"Oh, by the way could you tell me where he was sent?"

"Some prison in The Gateway"

"Do you happen to know where The Gateway is?"

"South of where Minehattan used to be. A real tragedy that was. Same reason why that guy was taken to one of the harshest prisons in the country."

"Interesting…" And I was off.

* * *

"South of where Minehattan used to be…" I repeat to myself. What did he mean by that? Did it get wiped out or something? Looking at the things that have happened before, it's no surprise.

Though at the same time, something inside of me is saying "Whoa, this is a _huge_ deal!".

I won't pay any mind to that for now. At this moment I needed to go and find The Gateway. It isn't as bad as it sounds, is it? I mean, Lee _did_ tell me of mental asylums, supposedly haunted hospitals and the officer just now told me The Gateway was home to the most insane prisons in Minecraftia.

Oh well, as Tom says, 'you gotta risk it, for a biscuit'.

But I'm not risking it for a biscuit, I'm risking it for the truth.


	4. Surprise

**A/N: Chapter 4, here we go! By the way, if you use Wattpad go check out me under the username CreeperKiller64.**

 **Another note, sorry if I use too many "I"'s, I'm not used to doing Point of View stories.**

 **Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

 _Surprise  
_ **~? POV~**

White.

That's all I see. Everywhere, there's nothing but _white._

I begin to wonder, "Where am I?" and "What happened last night?". Hopefully I didn't split my head open, again. Soon realizing I was lying down, I sat up.

After recovering my vision, I see an iron door at the far end of the room (I think) I was in.

"Hello?" I call. "Anyone there?" suddenly, the door opens and a nurse walks in with a tray of food.

"Good morning, dear. Breakfast's ready." she closes the door behind her.

"Where am I?" I ask straight away.

"Oh… you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I begin to get frustrated with her.

"Honey, you're in The Gateway's Hospital for the Mentally Unstable."

* * *

 **~Netty's POV~**

I was out of the desert and into the rain again. Luckily, I was in the forest so the trees partially shielded me from the storm.

The deeper I went into the sea of trees, the thicker it got. I still didn't have any tool or anything on me to slash through.

After much tripping, annoyance and rain I finally saw, what I think was, Minehattan.

Now I know what that guy meant by 'where Minehattan used to be' because the glorious city that was once there now looks like something from the apocalypse.

Buildings were collapsed, things were still on fire, smoke was rising in the area and I could even see some blood around too.

Slowly I climb down the mountain I was on and make my way down to the wasteland. As I walked through, looking for nothing in particular, I fanned the thick smog out of my face.

"South of here…" I tell myself. Then I get the worrisome thought, "Did people die here?".

I really hoped not.

But there is no worry, right? I mean, they could just respawn, _right_?

Stop thinking about this, Annette. You need to get to The Gateway.

I continue headed south, still looking around me. Who could have done such a thing to a perfectly normal city?

 _"South of where Minehattan used to be. A real tragedy that was. Same reason why that guy was taken to one of the harshest prisons in Minecraftia"_

That's what the policeman said. I honestly don't want to even say what I'm thinking anymore.

I close my eyes shut and start sprinting. I don't get it. I see things destroyed and griefed all the time but on this occasion, it was far different.

By the time I stopped, I was on the ground. Sobbing.

I don't know why…

I just want to go home…

* * *

 **A/N: The first few chapters had 1000 words, but all other chapters will have 400-100 at _least._**


	5. Sadness

_Sadness  
_ **~Netty's POV~**

Why am I crying? I've seen cities destroyed before but why does something seem so different?!

I pick myself off the ground and sit against a nearby tree looking back at the desolate city.

Remembering my objective, I look over to my left and see a faint glow in the distance. That must be The Gateway.

Sniffling, I wipe away my tears and continue forward. I start to think more on the way as well.

Why was crying at the sight of a destroyed city? Again, I've seen worse but something deep inside me was triggered. What was that? It's like I'm possessing a different person altogether.

Then again, everyone does seem extremely out of character. I haven't seen anyone besides Lee. Salem had disappeared, Amy was out shopping and Dan is probably arrested or something. Unless it's Trayaurus or maybe even Jemma who got arrested.

Either way, Lee told me The Gateway is my place to go. So here I am now, standing outside a gigantic gateway into a fairly large town.

Sighing, I go past the large gate and into the town.

As I walk, I sightsee.

Lee was right when he said this place was dangerous. At one point I think I saw someone robbing a house. At least, the guy had a sack full of something.

I needed a weapon.

Luckily there was a blacksmith nearby, I went inside to see a blacksmith villager. Immediately after he was me, he jumped back in fear.

"Please take anything you want, just don't hurt me!". I realized I looked shady in this cape. I bring my hood down.

"No, no. Don't worry, I just want to buy a sword." I quickly explain.

"Oh. Thank Notch… number of thieves have skyrocketed recently… well then, what would you like?"

"I'd just like a plain iron sword."

"Coming right up" the blacksmith took two iron ingots and a stick and put them into a stencil that was inside a furnace, then the iron smelted into the shape of a sword. Then the villager dipped the sword into a cauldron of water, cooling it off.

"Thank you. How many nuggets would that be?" I ask.

"Oh, it's no trouble really…"

"I insist. This town doesn't seem too rich."

"Well in that case that will be five nuggets, please." I hand him the money and take my new sword.

"Thank you, come again!" Before I leave, I should ask him something.

"Do you know any hospitals near here?"

"The only one that hasn't closed down is Rusted Gateway Hospital. It's just down the street. I hear they just checked in the famous Stampylongnose! I wonder what happened."

"Thank you… I'm worried as well" I say, exiting the blacksmith.

"Wait a second, aren't you... NettyPlays?"

I smile and turn to look at him. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…" with that, I was out the door.


	6. Melancholy

**A/N: Yeah... now that I realise there is some language here... guess I forgot.**

* * *

 _Melancholy  
_ **~Netty's POV~**

So I walked down the street, passing various houses. As expected, most of them were dilapidated and run-down.

The more I walked down the street, the less people I saw. I wondered if this was sort of, 'the bad' side of town.

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a sign with charcoal writing on it that read:

 ** _Tu_** **rn b** ** _a_** **ck**

I kept on walking anyway. Maybe I should have picked up some boots while I was at it. Too late now, I guess.

Now the street I was walking on is completely deserted.

I can see many big buildings which I assume were the prisons and hospitals Lee was talking about.

Then, I see a slightly newer looking hospital at the end of the street. It was the last building.

That must be where Stampy is.

I near the ivory buildings and step on the pressure plate, opening the iron doors.

Compared to the rest of the city, this hospital looked tremendously clean and well kept.

"Welcome to Rusted Gateway Hospital, are you here to visit someone?" the lady at the front desk greeted me. Not to be rude, I took of my hood and wiped my paws on the rug.

"Yes, I'm here to see Joseph Garrett." I answer. She types something on the computer.

"In-game name?"

"Stampylongnose."

"Oh yes, that would be room 127, on the fifth floor."

"Thank you." Then I made my way to the elevator and took it up to the fifth floor. Then after a long episode of getting lost and asking people for directions, I finally found room number one-hundred and twenty-seven.

I knocked of the door twice and entered. First thing I saw was white, of course. But then I see Stampy. My brother.

Once again my feels are starting up. I hold back tears threatening to fall. I take off the cloak and hung It up on the coat rack, I grab chair and sit next to the bed.

The heart monitor was beeping, but slowly than what they normally show on TV shows and stuff.

"Lee told me that he was diagnosed with diabetes, but I didn't think _that_ would put you into a coma…" I sigh and rest my head on the hard mattress.

Before I knew it, I was out cold.

* * *

"Excuse me. Miss? Wake up miss…" I woke up and saw a nurse nudging me.

"Huh, wha?" I stumble on my words. Rubbing my eyes, I look over at the analog clock on the wall. "How long was I out?"

"Um, if I may ask, what are you doing here?" the woman asked, I look over at her.

"Oh, I was just visiting my brother" I reply.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. Stampy, my brother"

The nurse chuckled, "I'm afraid you have to leave"

"Why? Visiting hours aren't over until nine!". How the heck did I know that?

"But you aren't family"

This lady was really trying my patience, "I just told you that was my brother"

"Sure, and I come from a land full of ponies"

"Hey, Equestria exists. My brother's been there with his friends."

"I need to ask you, are you a deranged fan or just an escaped mental patient?"

This phsycho think I'm a _fan_?! "Notch damn it, I'm NettyPlays! Stampylongnose's _sister_ for Notch's sake!"

"Is everything all right in here?" a doctor came in and spotted the "nurse". "H-Hey, call security! We found her!"

"Drat, here come the popo…" the nurse mumbles. What the actual Nether?

Soon, the nurse was taken away by security. Turns out _she_ was the deranged fan disguised as a nurse.

After the commotion was over, I got up and turned to leave.

"Bye, Stamps." I say, and close the door behind me.

I start to leave, going down to the fourth floor. But as soon as I step out of the elevator, someone covers my eyes and mouth.

"Hmm?! Met go om mee mou mastrd!" I exclaim, no avail.

I felt a blindfold and handcuffs around my paws.

"Come with me, flower child…"

* * *

 **A/N: Try and guess what Netty was mumbling.**


	7. Hope

**A/N: Why in the world would you guys think Netty would say that? It was actually, "Let go of me you bastard!" Lel. I'm messing with you.**

* * *

 _Hope  
_ **~Third Person's POV~**

Netty felt herself being dragged around on the ground. Probably inside some sort of bag. There wasn't any point in screaming for this person to let her go.

The question was though, was she being kidnapped? She only had an iron sword on her. _Had._ Whoever this mysterious person was took her only weapon from her.

She felt the potato sack over her head being pulled over and thrown away somewhere.

"I see you wear the cape of the cat…" the person says. The person, who was a female, took off the handcuffs and blindfold. Netty rubbed her eyes before immediately jumping into action.

"Who are you and how do you know my brother?" at that moment she realized where she was.

Amy's house.

"Wha…?" the lady who had taken her here wore a white lab coat. Her raven black hair had a red rose, or Lovely Jubbly Love Love Petal in it and she had matching eyes to the flower. She also wore a pair of glasses.

"Hello, Annette."

"Who are you? Wait, are you Salem? No, Salem doesn't have red eyes. Lemme guess, you're Salem's cousin!" Netty exclaims.

"Close, but not quite. You see, dear flower child. I am someone who is much closer to you…" she looked out the window behind her, into the thick forest.

"…Zoe?"

The woman chuckled. She took off her glasses, folding them and putting them into a small pocket on the front of her coat and took off something. Her colored contact lenses.

Underneath the red contacts this woman had bright blue eyes. A pair that seemed very familiar.

 **~Netty's POV~**

Why am I such an idiot?

"Amy?!" I exclaim in shock.

She smiled warmly, "Yes?"

"It's really you!" I exclaim. I run up and hug her.

"It is me. But this is no time for procrastination, we have a serious problem on our hands." Amy looks at me with a stoic look. This isn't right…

"A problem?" I pull away and look her in the eye.

"I'm afraid so…" she starts walking away to the kitchen. "Come. I'll explain more over some tea." I follow her into the kitchen.

* * *

"You may not remember but all of this did in fact happen," Amy sipped her tea and continued. "Stampy was diagnosed with type 2 diabetes and there was no going back. His heart was failing."

"What did they do to try and stop it?" I question.

"He was transferred from Minehattan to The Gateway. Just in time too."

"What do you mean 'just in time'?"

"I shall explain more of the story as you complete more of your quest."

"What is my quest?"

"Your journey is a journey full of woe. But I strongly believe you will succeed."

I pause and look into my cup. "Amy, you're different."

She smiles, "Indeed I am. I decided to finally take responsibility in my so called, gift, and changed. I go undercover as a nurse named Ocean Rose…"

"You have a gift?"

"I have told you already, I will explain more once you've completed your next mission. Which is to visit an old friend in The Iron Gateway."

"The Iron Gateway?"

"My lips are sealed until you have completed your task at hand."

"Well then, I won't waste any time. Goodbye for now, Dr. Rose!" I jokingly say. I close the wooden door behind me and headed south.

Now that I think back, isn't Amy's house literally _miles_ away from The Gateway let alone Minehattan?

"Oh, and by the way. I kind of rebuilt my house over here just so it would be easier for you and I to come and go to The Gateway." Amy shouts behind me.

"Thank Notch."

My short walk back to The Gateway began and ended… short. I decided that since the blacksmith I met helped me out with finding Stampy I would ask him of The Iron Gateway.

Once again, I enter the familiar atmosphere and the villager greets me with joy.

"Hello again, NettyPlays. What would you like from my shop?"

"Please, just call me Netty." I reply.

"Very well then, Netty."

"And actually, I came here to ask you something. Do you know what The Iron Gateway is?"

"Oh yes, The Iron Gateway is the most secure and highly advanced prison in all of The Gateway. Never in the history that it was built did anyone even _dare_ to escape."

"Really?" This ties in nicely with the events with the cop I met earlier. "Where exactly is The Iron Gateway?"

"Oh, it's close to The Rusted Gateway. You know, the hospital?"

"Thank you… I never quite caught your name."

"Um… just call me…. Doug."

"All right then Doug. Thanks again!"

"Any time!"

 **~Doug's POV~**

That was close. I wonder why Netty wanted to know where The Iron Gateway is.

Maybe it's good she wants to know.

Maybe she met Dr. Rose at Rusted Gateway.

 **~Netty's POV~**

"'Warning: You are now entering The Iron Gateway. Please make sure to discard all metallic items to security. We apologize if the person you request to see is under maximum security. We wish not to risk your safety, thank you.'?" I read. I was currently standing outside of The Iron Gateway.

Just like The Rusted Gateway, this place looks richer than most other buildings. It's probably for a good cause too. If this prison held dangerous prisoners with minimum security, this place wouldn't be known for its 'no one has ever dared to escape' thing.

I push one of the doors open and walk into a stone floored building. I wonder what Amy wanted me to do here.

"Excuse me miss, is there anyone you'd like to see?" the man at the desk asked me.

"Actually, Ocean Rose sent me here. I don't know why." The man gave me a surprised look. Bad move.

"Ocean Rose?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Come right this way." He hurriedly grabbed a set of keys and led me into a room. It was one of those rooms in prisons where close relatives or friends could talk to a prisoner through a telephone or something. I don't know, it's some complicated redstone.

"Wait here please." I sat down at a booth. I guess someone really did get arrested. Probably Salem or Squid, with all the antics they're up to. Or maybe even-

"Annette Garret is here to see you." The man from before says to an unknown person.

"Netty?" I recognize this voice.

"Dan?!"


	8. Redemption

**A/N: Here's chapter eight. How's the story so far? Good? Bad? Review!**

* * *

 _Redemption_  
 **~Netty's POV~**

"Dan?!" I exclaim in shock and horror.

"N-Netty? Who sent you here? Lee's gonna kill you if he finds out you're here of all places…" he tells me frantically.

"Lee actually kind of, sort of told me to go here." His expression turned grave.

"Don't lie to me, Netty."

"I'm not lying, he seriously told me that Stampy was here and that led me to meeting Amy and she told me to meet you here."

"Amy?"

"Yeah…" I don't think this was a good idea.

"What's Amy doing back here…?" he whispered to himself.

"Dan?" I begin. "How did you get yourself arrested?"

"...Oh that… I was charged for destroying a city apparently. With the disaster bucket mod."

No.

"I-I thought you only destroyed a kingdom? It was a duplicate too, right?"

"Actually, that video was long time ago. I just downloaded the mod again and I kinda played around with it. I went to a different map but I forgot to duplicate and I destroyed the original thing." He says nonchalantly.

"No, no, no… please don't tell me you're the one who destroyed M-Minehattan…" I stutter.

Dan sighs. "Yes. That was me."

I stayed silent for a little bit. Trying to process this information. "...Why?"

"...Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure I duplicated Minehattan, but the cops told me I destroyed the original thing…" Dan pondered.

I wasn't mad. I wasn't sad. I was confused. Confused to why this has even happened in the first place.

"How much is the bail money?" I asked in a monotoned voice.

"I think it was around… 18,000 gold?"

"18,000 gold?!" I scream, coming out of my trance. I earned a glare from one of the guards.

"I did destroy an entire city." He replies causally.

"How can you be so nonchalant about all this?" I exclaim in a quiet voice.

"I've been here for around a month now, and now you guys finally came to your senses."

"All right, your session is up." A voice interrupted their conversation.

"I will get that money for you, Dan."

He scoffed. "Go ahead and try."

"I plan on doing so…" I mumble and exit the giant building, making my way back to Dr. Rose's home.

* * *

"How did it go, child?" Amy's voice came from the living room. She was still in front of the big window, sitting in a wheelie chair.

"Not good." I reply. "The bail costs 18,000. How am I supposed to get that kind of money?" I sit down on the couch, head in hands.

"I know of a certain someone." Amy turns back to the window in front of her.

"Who?" my expression lightens.

"Go back to the city which was demolished. Go down underneath the bridge, the only structure which stayed intact."

"These riddles are seriously lame, y'know."

"I'm quite aware." she chuckled at the comment.

"Well then. Back to Minehattan I guess." Netty opened the door but hesitated. "Hey, uh. Who is this person you know anyway? Are they dangerous or anything?"

"Oh I ensure you, this person is no harm when it comes to people like you." she replied.

"Huh." with that, I left.

* * *

I didn't bother thinking about who this person was. At all. Instead, I focused on my mission. Go the the bridge that was in Minehattan. I swear if this is some kind of cult…

I came to the bridge. There was only a single silhouette underneath it, leaning against the wall. I approach the figure with caution, my paw holding the handle of my sword tightly, ready to pull it out and attack.

"Hey, kid. What're you doin' 'round here?" the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"I'm here to see someone." I say, feeling a sudden burst of confidence.

"Wow, such great detail." the person says sarcastically.

"Look, I was sent here by Ocean Rose, okay?" the person pauses for a moment.

"Sounds like a codename. Alright. Follow me."

"Are you going to lead me to a room covered by a fake wall I can't see, and when I get there a purple dude is going to rip me to pieces?" I ask, humoring him.

"Haha, very funny." he replies. He then leads me to a manhole, where he took the lid off and climbed down the ladder.

"Follow me." he repeats.

"Who are you?" I ask, climbing down into the hole after him.

"I'd rather not tell you until the boss approves…" he jumps down onto the concrete below, I follow after.

"Is this a sewer?" I say, slightly disgusted that we were walking alongside human feces.

"Duh. Where else were we supposed to hide?"

"'We'?"

"Yeah. We." eventually, after walking for a while, I'm lead to a two-block tall, one-block wide strip mine passage leading to a light.

* * *

"Whoa." was all I could say at the sight before me. It was a whole underground city down here!

I could see different wooden structures (presumably buildings) built into the walls of the wide ravine, there were ladders leading to the higher buildings as well and this went on as far as I could see.

But there was a big, castle-like building in the distance. I guess that's where the "boss" is.

Oddly, there are more passages with wider openings leading to, most likely, different parts of this underground utopia.

"Keep walkin' forward and you'll get to the castle gates. It's where the boss is. I'll tell my biggum to escort you to her."

"Her?" I repeat. This oughta be interesting to try and guess who this person is.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to drop a review!**


	9. Reunion

_Reunion  
_ **~Netty's POV~**

I went on the short sightseeing trip, looking at the different buildings. There were many people around as well. I assumed that this was the neighbourhood area and the other passageways lead to different parts of this place.

I came to a stone brick building with two watchtowers on the left and right. In front of her was a Nether brick fence gate that was guarded by two fighters it seemed.

"Halt! State your name and business." one of them, who held what seemed to be a stardust sword, said.

"Some guy lead me here to see your boss. He also said his 'buddy' was here to bring me to her."

"She must be talking 'bout Mitch." the other guard wielding a golden sword said to his friend.

"Oh… Jerome's waiting for you inside for you." they put their swords back into their scabbards.

"They seem familiar too," I mumble to myself as I walk inside. "Jerome and Mitch? It's there but I can't place it."

"Hi there!" a cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, hey there," I replied. "are you Jerome?"

"Yes I am. As you may already know, I'm here to take you to our boss." he starts walking, I follow close behind.

"You seem friendly. Friendlier than the other people I've met so far."

"Oh. Yeah, I am different from the others I suppose. It does get lonely sometimes… I'm the only helper down here that was allowed in."

"Really?"

"Yep. I was allowed in because Mitch was allowed in."

"So it's only fighters and creators down here?"

"Nope. Only fighters. You're our first creator that's come down here."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're NettyPlays." he replies simply.

"...How did you know _that_?" I ask, gaining suspicion.

"I'm required to know this stuff." I was about to ask more questions but we suddenly stop at a pair of iron doors. "Here we are!" he pulled a lever and the doors opened up. We walked inside.

As soon as I entered the fairly large room, I gasped. "Salem?!" I have a feeling I'm gonna be doing this a lot in the next few days or so.

"Oh. Hey there, Nett-ster." she replied casually.

"Hu-wha-?" I was at loss for words.

"I heard you needed some dough. I got the stuff."

"B-But… you, Amy…"

"Calm down. I left 'cause I wanted to reveal our so called, 'government's' true colors."

"What're you talking about?"

"It's simple. The economy got worse and worse, we can't leave the country because the government won't allow us to and now refugee's are trying to get themselves to Colorado."

"When did all this even happen?!"

"I heard about you having these false memories." Salem got up from her seat and moved closer to Netty. "Let's go for a walk." they started walking out of the building and back into the city.

"Okay, I've come to terms with this whole, 'reality catching up' thing but why are _Minecraftians_ illegally travelling to _Colorado_?"

"Because, out of all of the games, countries, whatever you want to call them, The Stick of Truth was the safest area to be in. With its incoming sequel though, that might 'cause some issues…"

"But The Stick of Truth is a game, meaning a country within our dimension. South Park is a town in another dimension as well."

"That _does_ cause some glitching for us… oh, and speaking of glitching…" Salem trailed off as they stopped by a tunnel.

"Netty, do you happen to remember that time _we_ became refugees and tried to escape to another dimension?"

"When did that happ-"

Everything went black.


	10. Reminiscing

_Reminiscing  
_ **~Third Person POV~**

 _Do you know what fear is? Fear is the embodiment of what you are scared of. Fear is the feeling of loneliness. Fear is the sinking feeling in your stomach when the power goes out in your home._

 _Fear is like being shot in the chest._

 _For those of you answered the first question, what is pain? Is pain the feeling of betrayal? Is pain the feeling you get when you stub your toe into the leg of a table?_

 _Or is pain the feeling of your blood pouring out of you?_

 _Probably._

* * *

"Netty? Yo, Nett? You alright? You spaced out for a sec." Salem waved her hand in the girl's face.

"Wh-What? What were we talking about?" Netty quickly tried to cover up what she just heard. That voice…

"I asked if you remember anything about us becoming refugees and running off to another dimension?"

"N-No, I don't remember."

"Well, we _did_ become refugees." she started leading the cat through the tunnel.

"Wait a minute." Netty stopped the two of them.

"Does that mean you remember things that happened prior to all _this_? You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Yes. Just a few weeks ago I started remembering everything. Remembering the reality _we_ used to live in. The reality where," she sighed. "the reality where we didn't split up."

"Could you tell me what happened in that time period? The refugee thing, I mean…"

"Well, long story short, the economy in Minecraft plummeted sixty feet down to the Nether when the countries, both American and European, started running out of ores."

"Why didn't people just spawn in more ores from creative mode?"

"Because the creative mode ores got turned into fake ones. When the ores started running out in survival, the coding glitched out and now creative blocks turn fake when you to back into gamemode zero."

"Oh."

"Anyway, ores started running out, people panicked, Stampy said the best way for us to survive was to run away to another dimension. By then, everyone had gone crazy and started stealing. People had even stolen all of Dan's equipment so the only way for us to head to the TV dimension was to try and get to the edge of the world."

"How'd that turn out?"

"Well, on the way, we ran out of food a couple of times. By the way, everyone had killed most of the animals by this point."

"Okay."

"We ran out of food but _somehow_ we managed to find a couple of chickens and pigs and such. Sqaishey couldn't handle this apocalypse so she ran off in the middle of the night."

"Oh dear…"

"Yeah. Stampy turned into a nervous wreck afterwards. He got all overprotective over you."

"Really?"

"Didn't help him when you got shot."

"Oh, must've bee-what?! I got shot?!"

"Yeah. Some dude shot you. Might've been one of the guys who stole Dan's gun mod. Whatever it's called."

"Oh geez… why the Nether doesn't anyone remember this but you?"

"Might have something to do with me running off with Amy and finding this jungle temple with Herobrine in it. Yeah. Must've been it."

"What? You ran off with A-"

Black again.

* * *

 _Netty couldn't do anything as she watched Salem run. She stood in the background, watching Squid yell at Salem to come back._

 _Netty couldn't do anything. She was too weary with grief from the news the M.N.P gave her. Her little brother. The brother she was supposed to look after and care for was dying._

 _Lee told Squid it was no use. They had lost half of their team. Squid agreed._

* * *

"You did it again." Salem said blankly.

"Did I? Oh, I didn't notice…" Netty chuckled nervously. What was happening? What's with the false memories?

"Well, anyway, me and Amy ran off. We found a jungle biome, temple, Herobrine, mysterious artifact, Amy told me to keep it, I did, she ran, I ran, I gathered all the fighters I could find and made this colony! That's it."

"What about me being shot and stuff?"

"I… well, Squid came back to find that Stamps had called 911 to try and save you. That's when we figured out society had kinda… rebuilt itself." then Salem stated quickly, "I don't remember anything afterwards because I kinda, sorta, maybe lost the device."

"What?" Netty groaned in annoyance. "Why did Herobrine give it to you in the first place?"

"I don't know. He just did." Salem said thoughtfully. "Honestly, I don't remember… the device acts sort of like a save file, it saves all my memories so I can look can on them. Like Faceblock!"

"Did it save Amy's memories too?"

"No. She kept her memories. You can ask her that yourself." they continue down the tunnel and into a section of the underground city.

" _This_ is the mining area. We specifically placed it here because there are multiple underground ravines surrounding this place."

Netty looked around at the many workers chipping away at coal and a iron ore.

"Since when was Minehattan manual?"

"System malfunctioned. We're working on getting it back to automatic. Won't do much for Jerome, though."

"Speaking of Jerome, who is he exactly? Mitch too?"

"Well, Mitch's my first mate. TheBajanCanadian, y'know. Jerome's ASFJerome. You gotta remember _them_."

Darkness.

* * *

 _Netty chuckled as Mitch waved Salem's sword in the air like a lunatic._

" _Look at me, I'm SalemsLady!" Mitch yelled in a horrible impersonation of said person. "I'm a magical rainbow pony_ and _a security guard at a haunted pizzeria!"_

 _To counter, Salem grabbed Betty, Bajan's diamond axe. "Hey, what's doin' on doods? It's Mitch, the apple pie obsessed pony_ and _unimportant background character!"_

" _Stop, you guys! You're making a scene!" Amy laughed._

" _He started it." Salem said, flipping Betty in the air and catching her._

" _Gimme my Betty back." Mitch said, handing Salem her sword._

" _I should name my weapon. How about… Bob."_

" _Nah." Netty said monotonously._

" _Yeah, I'll just keep it this way I guess…"_

" _What's up, guys?" a friendsly voice came from behind them. It was Jerome._

" _Sky."_

" _Har, har, very funny…"_

" _No, literally, Sky is above you."_

" _He is?" Mitch said in surprise and looked up, the budder god wasn't there._

" _Darn you, Netty!"_

" _It was a weak joke," she laughed._

 _Oh how times were happy back then. How much would they like to finally be free?_

 _ **But there is no escaping.**_

* * *

"Seriously, dude, this is getting weird." Salem was staring into Netty's eyes. Her teal eyes bore a expression of annoyance.

"Sorry, just thinking…"

"Sure…" Salem rolled her eyes, they moved on anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm giving you so many hints that don't make sense.**


	11. Stealth

**A/N: I'm so glad at how much you like this story! Honestly, I have felt myself falling out of this fandom but writing this story specifically has been so much fun! Don't worry, there still is a lot more story to cover _and_ I need to finish the timeline!**

 **You also have 2016 to look forward to. Oh yeah, this chapter takes place half an hour after where we left off.**

* * *

 _Stealth  
_ **~Third Person's POV~**

"You want me to _what_?"

"I want you to head to New Block and infiltrate the U.N."

"No, no, _no_ , _no,_ no! I am _not_ sneaking into a government to smuggle back some documents!"

"This is important, Netty!"

"What for, Salem? What's so special about those files?"

Salem sighed and rubbed her eyes. "If I get my hands on those files we can possibly figure out what's been going on in the past few months."

Netty paused and thought over it. She ever so desperately wanted to know what was going on. The voice in her head, telling her about pain and suffering, that voice was someone she knew.

The girl wanted to know if her little brother was okay, she wanted to know where Squid was, she wanted to bail Dan out of jail so they could have their tech guy back.

"What do I get in return?" Netty finally said.

"I give you the money you need to break Dan out _and_ you get to come out of the dark." Salem smiled at her. "That's a pretty good bargain. So, deal or no deal?"

Netty thought about it again. Finally, she came to a conclusion. "Deal."

"Great! So, I'll take you to New Block and drop you off then wait for you on the roof. You're on your own for this one."

"Acceptable."

"You're going to be taking these documents here," Salem handed Netty a piece of scratch paper with letters and numbers scribbled on.

 **AL3 SLDN IBSISFDS SLNHJG LFLC DTMM**

"Do these stand for anything?"

"...No. Anyway, here's a map. I marked the room with the files. They should be in cabinet ME. Standing for, of course, Minecraft England."

"I know that."

"'Course you do. After you've got those documents, I'll hoist you up."

"Okay, what about the cameras?

"Don't worry, I've got that covered. I've got some experience with security cameras." she winked. "'Kay, ready to head off?"

"Sure. What time is it, by the way?"

Salem glanced at a clock in an item frame nearby. "12500."

"So, sunset. Let's go."

Line break

The trip to New Block didn't take long. Especially with the speed effect on Salem's sword, letting them fly faster.

"Alright, we're closing in. Around a thousand blocks away."

"Cool."

"You got the file codes?"

"Yes."

"I'm dropping you off… now." Salem's sword glitched away and appeared again in her weapon holster. They dropped to the ground.

"You seem awfully quiet." Salem said while she began trying to get the iron trapdoor open to let Netty in.

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" Netty replied, she kept staring at the starry night's sky.

The stars disappeared and she was left with black. _Here we go again_ , she thought.

* * *

" _Just like the seasons before, you now have the ability to glitch into your Autumn forms." Dan explained._

" _Awesome!" Salem said in a raspy voice._

" _Does that mean we can fly?" Amy asked in a quiet and small voice._

" _Yep." Dan replied._

" _How?"_

" _Your weapons."_

 _Amy took her Lovely Jubbly sword and tried to fly like she did minutes before. The sword started floating._

" _That's so awesome!"_

" _YYYEEEAAAHHH!" the five heard a shout from far away, sounded like Salem learned how to fly._

* * *

"Dude, really?" Salem once again had an expression of irritation.

"S-Sorry…" Netty said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I get the feeling you're hiding something, though." she continued to use her sword as a crowbar to open the iron trapdoor.

"No I'm not, why would you think _that_?" the feline replied quickly.

"Because, you're spacing out whenever I mention something you don't remember."

Netty sighed. "I'm getting these memories… memories of - glitching - whatever that is."

Salem stopped prying at the door for a moment. "You don't remember what glitching is?"

"What is it?"

Salem paused. "...It's not for me to tell you. Ask Amy when you get back tomorrow."

The girl sighed reluctantly. "Fine."

After a few more minutes of prying at the seemingly impenetrable door, Salem finally managed to open it.

"Alright, now time to waste. Go! Go! Go!" she ushered Netty inside.

She jumped in and immediately crouched. Salem had told her that the first door was the the room she needed to go into.

The job was done as quick as it started. Netty made sure she got all the right documents and went back to the hole in the ceiling.

"Salem!" she yelled in a whispery voice.

"You got it?"

"Yeah." Salem lowered herself down in an upside down fashion to let Netty grab her arms and hoist them up.

Once the got up, Netty realised that there wasn't a third person that would've lifted them up.

"Who lifted us up?"

"The sword." Salem replied and tapped her foot two times. The sword glitched into the holster.

"I really need to catch up, don't I?"

* * *

 **A/N: What would Brian Boitano do?**

 **Kudos if you get the reference.**


	12. Revelation

**A/N: This story is a little over halfway done. Honestly, it depends. If I'm too lazy to extend a chapter, the remaining plot of that chapter gets transferred to the next chapter. Make sense? No? Kewl.**

 **Anyway, this is a chapter fully dedicated to Salem's thoughts. A.k.a, filler.**

* * *

 _Revelation  
_ **~Salem's POV~**

Netty handed me the documents. I placed them in my backpack. We quickly fled the building and back to Minehattan.

On the trip back, she didn't have any of her spacing out moments again. I was worried. I promised her that I would show her the documents. Netty was going to have a flashback of… _that moment._ For sure.

We didn't converse as we flew through the clouds and night sky. The stars shone so brightly during this time of year. Summer…

I got so caught up with the moon's bright reflection against the ocean that I was surprised when it all disappeared and was replaced by smog and smoke. We were back.

"Alright, Nett-ster. We're back."

"That's nice."

We soon landed and quickly made it back into the base before we were potentially spotted by the police.

Mitch and Jerome greeted us with smiles. I waved back, I was too tired to talk. So was Netty.

"You can stay here for the night." I said as we entered the main building again.

"Thanks." she smiled weakly.

"Yo, Fred! Could ya take Netty here to one of the spare rooms in section B?"

"Sure," Netty followed Fred to section B where she would be staying for the night. I, however, couldn't go to beddy-byes just yet. I needed to look at the documents we smuggled.

I slowly walked upstairs to my study. I still couldn't believe it. I managed to gather a whole army of fighters and build a underground utopia. All in just a few months.

It was all worth it.

Once I got to the very top floor, which was a pain by the way, I sat down at my desk and opened up my bag. The six documents were sitting there. Pulling them out, I started to read over them.

 **stampylongnose  
Joseph Garrett**

 **Creator**

 **12/13/1990**

 **Current status: Hospitalized, The Rusted Gateway**

That's how it should be. Next.

 **Amy Lee33  
unknown**

 **Fighter**

 **7/29/1987**

 **Current status: Unknown, possible undercover agent**

Yep. Normal.

 **SalemsLady  
Staci Northfield**

 **Fighter**

 **2/21/1988**

 **Current status: unknown**

That's how it should be.

 **iSlipperyFellow (lost account: iBallisticSquid)  
David Spencer**

 **Helper**

 **1/29/1992**

 **Current status: Mental asylum, The Gateway**

I need to tell Netty about that. This is where things might get weird.

 **DanTDM  
Daniel Middleton**

 **Creator**

 **11/8/1991**

 **Current status: Works at laboratory**

Yeah. Told you so.

 **L for Leeeeee x  
Lee Carson**

 **Helper**

 **2/10/1999**

 **Current status: Arrested. Iron Gateway**

I sighed. Dan was in prison meaning Lee was free. Netty's gonna have a hard time when she hears about this...

* * *

 **A/N: I know, Lee's too young to be arrested but in Minecraft, the rule doesn't apply. At least, in my Minecraft universe it doesn't. (NOT THE** **YOUTUBER. GAWL.)**

 **By the way, those names under the gamer tags? Those are their real names. At least, says so.**


	13. Freedom

**A/N: HAY THAR. DIS IS DE LAST CHAPPIE BUTT IN NETTYS PERSPACTVE. AH GOTS REEAALLL TARED WHAL RITIN DIS.**

* * *

 _Freedom  
_ **~Netty's POV~**

I. Was. Pooped.

I was completely overwhelmed by all that had happened today. From the moment I woke up, to just minutes ago.

Currently I'm not really paying attention to my surroundings. I'm half asleep. But soon I shall be resting in a soft, woolly bed with scarlet red duvets.

That's what I could be doing right now instead of chasing an imaginary figure into the darkness.

While this guy was taking me to my room, I saw a flash of what appeared to be black mixed with white. Which was quite odd to me, apparently. Don't blame me, I was tired.

So then I abandoned sweet, sweet slumber and started chasing this person, thing, whatever until I we ran out of the base and back to the destroyed city of Minehattan.

The figure tripped over some broken cobblestone. I got them cornered.

"'Kay… I'm real tired… so let's just get this over with. Who're you and what'dya wan'?" I slurred.

The person sighed. "I wanted to talk with your leader. I was wondering if I could join the rebellion."

"So. You're a girly girl, huh? Just like me." I don't even know anymore.

"Yep." the person chuckled.

"Don't you laugh at me, missy! I've been through a lot today and apparently I've been through a lot on the past, too!"

"Is that so?"

"Eeeeeyup…"

"Look, why don't I take you to your room and we'll continue this conversation tomorrow morning?"

I thought for a moment. "Fiiine…"

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed thinking how much of a idiot I was yesterday. I had also forgotten that Minehattan was turned manual, meaning I actually got tired when it became night.

Anyway, Salem told me she would show me those documents. Now I'm heading back to her big castle thing.

"Good morning, Netty." Salem chirped.

"Mornin' to you too, Sal." I reply. "You seem chipper."

"That's 'cause we have a special guest here with us today."

"Is the special guest the girl I met yesterday?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Who is she?"

"Me?" the same voice from last night popped up. "My name is…" the girl stepped forward from the dark.

"Sqaishey."

"How am I not surprised?" I muse.

"How are you not surprised?"

"I expected to see you sometime during my epic journey to bring all my friends back together. So. Why're you here?"

"After I left you guys during the crisis, I lived in the jungle for a while. A few months later, I heard a huge explosion nearby, then the ground started to shake." Sqaishey explained. "I decided I would travel to where the explosion came from, hoping to find you guys."

"Why would we be at the site of an explosion?" Salem inquired.

"Don't you guys do that stuff often?"

"No. We don't."

"Oh. Well, I did go there. That's why I'm standing here right now. I also found out you guys gave this world the ability to fly using weapons."

"You did?" Salem exclaimed. "But it's only for some Minecraftians. The others can either be a creator or helper."

"I'm a ducky-duck! I picked a golden shovel for my tool, y'know, the falling in holes and stuff…"

"That's nice, but how can ducks fly for that long?" I wondered.

"Oh, I can't fly for a long period of time. Fluttering, gliding and floating is what I do best."

"Now that we've all reunited, why don't I show you two these documents?" Salem held up six folders.

"Yes please!" Netty exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, I read over these last night… something ain't right." Salem stated solemnly.

"What is it?" Sqaishey asked curiously.

"Listen, Sqaishey…" she sighed. "Lee and Dan have switched their current positions."

Sqaishey gasped quietly. "Y-You mean…?"

"Yes. Lee's free and Dan's in prison."

"Oh dear…"

"What? What happened?" I don't know what's happening.

"Netty, I know you don't remember, but Lee got taken away right after we came back from running away because of the economic crisis."

"But why?"

Salem looked over at me wearily. "Turns out Ken was a more suitable counterpart of him then Jackie was…"

Oh, I get it.

"Oh… what do we do?" I try to change the subject.

"We _need_ to bail out Dan."

"You told me that you'd get the money for me!" I yell.

"I have the eighteen thousand you need. This is what we need to do, Netty can go and get Dan for us but you have to come back here right away."

"Why?"

Salem froze for a second but smirked. "We need to get the team back together."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... when Salem told Netty what Lee did... yeah... if you watch South Park and MLP you'd get that... yeah...**


	14. Bricks

**A/N: H-How's it goin', peoplez? My name, is CREEPERKI - okay, this is the second time this week.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! This chapter is a little boring, by the way… (it's more of a montage) but don't skip it if you want to see more of Dan! Also, there's a not-so-big reveal at the end.**

* * *

 _Bricks_  
 **~Netty's POV~**

Salem gave me the 18,000 gold. I told her I'd be back soon. She had told me about the minecart system that took players up to the surface so I didn't have to cramp up from climbing the ladder all the way back.

I made it to the Iron Gateway fairly quickly. Inside, I requested to see Dan.

"I see you're back…" Dan said.

"Yep. And I got the gold." I reply.

"Where the Nether did you get 18,000 gold from?" he exclaimed.

"I found out where Salem went." I stated simply.

"Oh… so 'r you gonna bail me out or stand there?"

"I'm going to. But you have to come with me."

"Why?"

I repeated what Salem had told me. "We're getting the team back together."

* * *

"...Great to be back here again…" Dan said sarcastically, looking at the ruins of Minehattan.

"Yeah." I replied with a poker face. Again, it didn't take long to reach the underground base.

"What's that?" Dan asked in curiosity.

"A trapdoor. Leads down to the base. Jump down. There's water at the bottom." jumped in and landed in the water.

"Wait for me!" he yelled and jumped after me.

* * *

"Whoa." was all Dan could say when he saw the utopia.

"I know right?" I replied.

"This is amazing. Is Salem the leader of all this? If she is, she's done a well good job of managing and building the place! I mean, I did lose all my mods and stuff but I still remember a thing or two about building a successful rebellion!"

"You've built a successful rebellion before?"

"Sure I have!" Dan said cheerily.

"'Kay…"

* * *

"I brought Dan." I said loudly. Salem swivelled around in her chair to face me.

"Great!" she beamed.

"Salem, how in the world did you do all this in just a few months?" Dan asked her, flabbergasted.

"Eh, you know… if I have my minds set on something, I can get it done in no time." she replied, referring to her counterparts.

"True, true… anyway, what's this about everyone else I'm hearing?"

Salem exhaled. "Dan, do you remember what brought you this fate?"

Dan was taken aback a little. "Uh… it was me destroying the original Minehattan."

"That's a false memory." she replied abruptly.

He stepped back in shock. This scene played out in front of me like I was watching an anime.

"Wha-but… uh." Dan was clearly at loss for words.

"Someone close to the… seven, of us altered our pasts, futures and memories. Therefore affecting those around us." Dan still did not speak.

Salem continued, "This person swapped their current position with someone else's, but changed the reason why they were put into that scenario…" Dan finally uttered a few words.

"Wh-Who would-?"

Salem turned away from the window overlooking the ravine and stared into Dan''s black-brown-blue eyes.

"None other than our beloved Lee Bear."


	15. Pieces

**A/N: I bet you smart little things knew that was coming.**

* * *

 _Pieces  
_ **~Third Person's POV~**

Dan's head spun. All the memories came shooting back at him, every single thing from the past few months. It was completely overwhelming.

After a few minutes passed of silence, Dan once again spoke in a cracking voice.

"R-Really?"

"Really." Salem replied in a stern tone. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, Netty needs to head out and find Squid for us." Salem's tone turned from stoic to disturbed. Not disturbed, more like betrayed.

 **~Netty's POV~**

"Why me?!" I exclaim. I had completely forgotten about Squid until this time. Where was he anyway?

"Because, Dan and I have criminal records." Salem replied simply.

"Right…" I started to leave. I glanced at Dan, who was sitting in a chair, face in hands. Man, they must've been close or something…

As per usual, I headed back to The Gateway and into Doug's shop.

"Ah, hello, Netty! FIne day we're having, hm?" he greeted in a chipper tone.

"Hi, Doug. It is great out." I looked around the shop. Nothing new so far.

"Do you come seeking advice or directions?"

"The latter. Do you know where the YouTuber iBallisticSquid is by any chance?"

Doug paused for a moment, his eyes widening a bit. "Ah yes, the squid is located in the Gateway's Hospital for the Mentally Unstable."

I sigh. "Figures. Well, thanks Doug… you know, you remind me of another NPC I know." I open the door.

"O-Oh, is that so?" he replied nervously.

"Yeah…" I tried to remember what his name was, but my head hurt trying. "but I can't seem to remember his name…"

"Oh, well that's a shame…" Doug replied, tending to the armor stands.

"...It's like everytime I close my eyes, I see an image of people I used to know. But when I open my eyes up again, they disappear." I ramble on without noticing I was speaking out loud.

"Hm." he gave a hum of acknowledgement.

"Well, thanks for the info. I'll be back soon, hopefully!" I bid and step out of the store. He smiles in return.

* * *

It took effort, but I eventually found the mental hospital. I had never been inside one, so I was a tiny bit frightened. But I'm sure no one would attack me or anything.

I told the receptionist who I wanted to see. She asked if I was sure I wanted to see Squid.

"Of course!" I had replied, a bit taken aback.

"Alright, miss. Please follow me." the lady led me down to the hallway to the right, which I assumed where the patients were kept. She carried a set of keys, which jungled as we walked down the dimly lit hallway.

I had barely realized that we had stopped at a door. The woman sifted through each key, which were all mostly made or iron, bronze, gold, tin, copper. The likes.

Finally, the iron door opens with a creak and a bang. The lady spoke up. "You have a visitor, dear."

In the dim lit room, I saw none other than iBallisticSquid sitting on a chair at the back of the padded cell, giving me a look of puzzlement.

"What took you so long?"

* * *

The receptionist left long ago and I was now sitting next to Squid in the hallway of the Gateway's hospital for the mentally unstable.

"So what do you mean, 'what took you so long'?" I asked.

"I mean, I woke up yesterday in a mental hospital not knowing how and why I was there!" Squid said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hold on, what-"

"You know, it's not a nice feeling to be locked up all alone…" he continued sadly. I didn't say anything. "So, uh, where is everyone?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Did Squid have his memories as well?

"Didn't know what?"

"About Stampy y'know, diabetes… Lee and Dan switching places… uh, me getting shot, perhaps?"

Squid completely froze for a minute or two. I guess he was recollecting his memories.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be in Squid's POV!**

 **Oh yeah, and announcement. Once this story is finished and complete 'n stuff the next big project I will be doing will be in… what, spring? Yeah. Spring. This story should be complete by the end of winter break which is towards the end of December. Here in Mongolia, spring officially begins on the traditional holiday, Цагаан Сар. Or, 'White Moon'.**

 **So, you guys have a hiatus to look forward to! Yay...?**


	16. Alone

**A/N: Finally, am I right? Heheh… ehh… I'm off schedule. Don't worry! I shall finish this before White Moon! Or else I'm in huge trouble…**

* * *

 _Alone  
_ **~Squid's POV~**

" _No, I'm fine! I'm not crazy!" I shouted back through the door of my room in Stampy's mansion._

" _If you come with us, we can help you recover." a gentle voice says from the opposite end of the spectrum._

" _No." I tried my best to sound firm and demanding. But my voice was cracking._

" _Right. If you don't come out on the count of five, we are breaking in there." she says. I stay silent._

" _One…" she says. I heard shuffling of feet. Where are they? Where is everyone? They know I'm not insane…_

" _Two…" Tears fall freely from my eyes. I feel so abandoned._

" _Three…" I'd miss all of them. Especially Tom. Netty will look after him, I hope._

" _Four…" RainbowPartyBash… I wonder where she is now._

" _Five…!" The door crumbles under the weight of the iron golem's arms. I didn't struggle as they took me away._

 _I see all my friends. Watching with shock. It's like they didn't expect it. I didn't remember Lee's initial reaction up until this point. Now I see it in front of. In pure daylight._

 _He was waving at me steadily with a sadistic smile plastered onto his face._

Line break

It feels like I've woken up from a coma or something. Not that I'd know the feeling, but you get it. Netty is still sitting there. She was swinging her legs back and forth. How long was I out?

"N-Netty?" I call. She looks at me with sapphire eyes.

"What's up?"

"I remember. Everything before I came here. Stamps… he… where is he, exactly? I remember something about Minehattan, but not much else."

"Originally he was sent to Minehattan for medical attention. There's this town called The Gateway which had a better hospital so he was sent there. Just in time too…" she mumbled the last part, but not too quietly so I couldn't here.

"'Just in time'?"

"Dan destroyed Minehattan. The original copy." I sigh. I expected something like this from that nut.

"I'm not insane. Am I, Nett?" I say, shortening her name even more than it already is.

"No, you're not. Why're you even here?"

It sounded like I was ignoring her question with my reply, "Where's Lee?"

"H-He's… back at the house…" she says unsurely.

"Did something happen?"

"You could say that." She replies, looking deep into her right palm as if there was a movie playing and she couldn't bear to look away.

"What?"

Netty closed her paw but her eyes remained staring. "Lee's the reason behind everything happening in these past… year."

The two sat silent for a minute or two. Netty had a feeling that Squid wasn't very shocked at all. He finally broke the silence.

"Let's go." he said and started to get up. Netty's head shot up so fast that she thought she snapped it. "Huh?"

"I said, let's go." he was making his way to the reception desk. Was he going to sign himself out?

"B-But, are you sure?" she caught up to him at the front desk.

"I'd like to be discharged please."

"I'm sorry, but you must have someone accompanying you who is of an older age group." Squid smiled at me.

"U-Uh. Could you discharge him, please?"

"By how much are you older?" the woman asks me.

"Four years." I reply, hoping that this was accepted.

"All right. I'll just check up with your doctor and see if you're set." the lady walked away, leaving us behind.

 _Time skip._

"The doctor says you need to come to his office before you leave." the woman from earlier says. Squid is already off and about.

"Hey, wait up!" I say and go after him. He entered a room, ignoring me. I followed him inside.

The doctor seemed like a nice person. "All right, I just need to ask you a few questions and you're all ready to be discharged."

Neither of us replied.

"Let's get started, shall we? First question, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three." Squid answered.

"Good. What year is it?"

"2015."

"What country are we in right now?"

"Minecraft, England."

"Yes, very well done. I'm quite surprised, really. How you recovered in such a short amount of time. You're free to go."

I could practically hear Squid cheering internally.


	17. Epiphany

**A/N: Hay thar, again! Typing this author's note from school right now!**

 **Alright, so I'm pretty sure there is only two, three or possibly four more chapters left for this story. As I said in a past chapter, once this is done you won't be seeing another multi-chapter story from me anytime soon. Until spring, at least.**

 **There will be one shots, guaranteed!**

* * *

 _Epiphany_  
 **~Third Person's POV~**

The base wasn't too far from where Netty and Squid were currently placed. It was a fairly short, ten-minute walk. There was silence the whole way.

"Salem? Are you in here?" Netty pulled the spruce door open, the wheelie chair situated behind the desk was facing toward the window at the back. Suggesting that it was occupied.

"I am." Salem spun around to face them. She quickly noticed Squid next to her. "Long time, no see."

"I saw you two days ago." Squid replied.

"In my case, that would be two months ago." she leaned forward, elbows resting on the spruce plank desk. The folders we'd retrieved lay atop it.

Squid rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised."

Her gaze shifted to me. "Netty, I'm quite surprised. You've completed all these missions very successfully."

I bowed playfully. "Thank you. But we still haven't figured out what to do with Stampy, or Lee. Speaking of friends, where'd Dan head off to?"

"I'll explain that in just a minute. Dan wanted to look for Jemma. He's heading back to the east."

"Dan's here too?" Squid asked Netty.

"Yep." she replied, popping the 'p'.

~Netty's POV~

Squid and I sat down as Salem started explaining all of the current and recent events to Squid. I took that time to think back on our situation.

I do not want to think about Stampy right now. I don't want to think that he was going to… I don't know, die? I'm supposed to look after him. I'm his big sister…

And then there's Tom. I haven't seen him since the very beginning of this ordeal, which was I think three or so days ago.

"Ya think you got it?" Salem's voice crashed my train of thought. Squid nodded, he was pretty unphased.

"Yeah."

"Great. Now all we need to do is get someone to give Stamps a visit." she got up from her chair and straightened her belt, which acted as a holster for her diamond sword.

"And that someone is me, ain't it?" I say.

"Nope." she replied. I was quite shocked.

"Who?"

She smirked, eyes gleaming with determination. "Hey, Nugget Face. How would you like to give your pal a visit?"

"Me?"

"Who else?"

Squid paused, thinking about it. "All right. Where do I go?"

"It's the Rusted Gateway Hospital. It's around where we just came from." I say almost automatically.

"Oh, thanks." Squid waved us goodbye and left. I wonder how he manages to stay so blank…

 **~Squid's POV~**

I don't want to go. My mouth spoke the words for me. It's not that I don't like Stamps or anything, I just don't want to be left in suspense. I hate being left in the dark. What if he's passed on and I don't know? How do I break it to Netty?

I couldn't even focus on where I was going. Maybe there was a pool of lava in front of me, I would've walked in.

Luckily, my legs seemed to take me to The Gateway without my mind needing to do anything.

What Salem said brought back all these memories I don't remember remembering. Seemed to be like I remember where the Stampy's room is. Second floor, room thirteen.

I stop once I reach the door. The door was spruce, so I couldn't see inside. I was kind of glad. My body wouldn't move. My mind still registered everything everything, though.

My tentacle gripped the doorknob. Slowly, I pulled it open, my eyes looking at the quartz floor.

What I saw couldn't have taken more weight off my shoulders.

Stampy was sat upright, talking to one of the doctors. I was over the moon! My best mate wasn't in a coma!

"Stampy!" I blurted, a huge grin on my face. He stopped talking and looked over at me, his eyes lit up.

"Squid Nugget!" I ran over and gave him a hug. It felt like ages since I last saw anyone or made physical contact at all.

"We'll finish our conversation up later, yes?" the doctor said.

"Sure." Stampy replied, pulling away. I grabbed a chair.

Once he left, I proceeded to interrogate him. "How long have you been up?"

"Half an hour or so." he says.

I didn't know what to ask next. Probably would be best if I said, "Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes, actually. When I woke up I remembered everything. It was quite overwhelming but not too much. While I was out cold, I could hear everything going on around me. Netty came in earlier, didn't she?"

"I believe so."

"She said something about me being diagnosed with diabetes and heart disease, putting me into a coma?" I nodded. "Could you tell me bits I may have missed?"

"Well, Salem's gone off and build a whole colony of fighters in a ravine. Amy's an undercover doctor. Dan was arrested but Netty bailed him out. Lee's in school probably. I was in a mental asylum but Netty rescued me… eh, that's about it."

"Wow. How'd all that happen?"

"Salem says it might be because of Lee, but we're not too sure. Something in the past changed, that's for sure."

"Something in the past?"

"Mm-hm."

"I don't think so…" his emerald orbs shimmered. He was deep in thought.

"Come again?"

"Think about it, what would change in the past that would make all this happen?"

I thought about for a minute. "You're right."

"How am I still alive, anyway?"

"I don't know."

"The doctor said that he would do another diagnosis to see if I could get discharged, so that's good…" he trailed off.

"The thing you said about something in the past, what'dya think happened, then?"

"So… Dan was in prison, Lee's in school, you were in the asylum and I had diabetes…" his eyes widened. "Reality." he said.

"I beg your pardon?" I say, confused.

"I mean, think about it for a second. How can I eat three cakes everyday of the year without getting diabetic? How can anyone not mistake you to be insane? And all those mods Dan does, it was bound to bite him back someday. Logically, Lee would still be in school right now." he explained.

"Wh-What about Amy and Salem?"

"How they are now was caused by what happened in that fake past. I fell into a coma, the Lovely World went sixty-four blocks under past bedrock and everyone fell apart. You got taken away and Lee proceeded to take control when Amy and Salem ran away to create secret identities and underground bases!"

"But why would Leematoad do something like that?"

"He wanted to achieve something. But we were in his way. But what was his goal?" we stopped and thought for a moment.

"Let's not think about that right now," I say. "let's focus on getting you out of here."

* * *

 **A/N: *sigh*. One chapter left. Two, possibly.**


	18. Finale

**A/N: It's been a while. Darn.**

 _Finale  
_ **~Netty's POV~**

I heard the doors open and two people walked in. I gasped. It was Stampy.

I swear I could've burst into tears right then and there, but forced myself not to. Everyone was back. Finally.

"Hello, Netty." he greeted me happily.

"I missed you so much." my voice was muffled. I hugged him tight.

"Easy, there." he laughed. I bit back the tears.

"I thought you were going to die." my voice came out barely above a whisper. I buried my face into his chest.

"I'm not. I'm still here."

I pulled away. "Don't go eating cakes all willy-nilly! What would mum say?!" I scold. He smiled at me.

"Sorry to interrupt, mate," Squid suddenly said. "but I think we have two other visitors."

Stampy looked at him with confusion but noticed the smiling face of a duck behind him. "Sqaishey!" he ran toward her and they shared an embrace.

"Stamps…" she said somberly, smile still on her face. Tears slowly trickled down.

"Where were you all this time?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad to see you again." she pecked him on the cheek. He smiled sheepishly.

 **~Amy's POV~**

I removed my glasses as I approached the trapdoor leading down to what was my sister's accomplishments over the past three months.

I sighed shakily and began to tread down. It wasn't long before I was greeted by Jerome, who was quite happy to see me. I hadn't seen him in a while.

It took a while to find my way around but I found myself directed to the very end of the ravine. I could see a separate bit built into the side of the cliff which was built by spruce wood. The curtains were pulled back against the big window but I could tell who was there.

* * *

"Hey guys!" I chirped in my "normal" voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Salem was the first to react. She shot up and locked me in a tight bear hug.

"Amy!" she exclaimed. Everyone else started up again. They all hugged and greeted me. I never expected this kind of warmth.

I then focused on Netty. "Hello again. I see you've completed the task I've given you."

"I have." she said proudly.

"Good. Now we can go back to the Lovely World."

"The Lovely World?" Stampy said, surprised. He was sitting cross-legged on the sofa next to Squid.

"Yes. We need to confront the source of this mayhem."

"But Dan hasn't gotten back yet." Salem said.

"Where has he gone?" Squid asked worriedly.

"He said he went to visit Jemma." speak of the devil, Dan ex-machina. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Dan!" Squid exclaimed, clearly happy. He gave a slight wave in response.

"What happened?" Stampy asked.

"Nothing much. Just went to visit Jemma 'n Trayaurus." he answered simply.

"Oh. Well that's nice." Salem said and cleared her throat.

 **~Third Person POV~**

"Should we go?" Salem asked everyone. Everyone hesitated to answer. Sqaishey was the first.

"We will. I don't care what anyone says, but _I_ am going. We have been put through this fake suffering all for nothing, and I want repentance." everyone was even more silent after that.

"I agree with Sqaishey. Well, maybe my motives are different…" Squid trailed off and looked at the ground.

"I want to know the reason behind all this, and one last cake…"

Dan sighed. "I guess the time has come…"

"Yes. Let's go now. It is nearing nightfall." Amy headed towards the door.

* * *

The trip was silent, to put it simply. Beside the occasional hiss of a spider or 'twang' as an arrow barely misses one of them and hits a tree.

The moon was slowly rising behind the mansion. It was noticeably less lit than Stampy remembered. He didn't say anything about it, though.

"Here we are." Squid announced as they walked along the path.

"Hey, look!" Amy points toward the front door of the house, there is a silhouette making its way to it. "I think that's who we're looking for…"

"Lee." Netty finished. They soon made their way to where the figure was. "Hey there!" Netty calls in a friendly manner.

"Netty! You're back!" Lee turned around to face her but was greeted by everyone else staring at him. "Uh…" he was speechless.

"Care to explain?" Salem asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Erm…" his eyes darted from each person to the other. His eyes landed on Squid, who had a neutral expression on his face. The bear sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what, giving me heart disease? For admitting Squid into a mental asylum? For forcing Amy, Salem and Sqaishey to hide away?" Stampy said rather aggressively.

"Calm down…" Sqaishey consoled him.

Squid sighed and calmly said, "All I want to know is why, mate. Why would you go all this way just to live on your own with Netty here in the Lovely World?"

"I just wanted to live a normal life without any drama or trouble… but the only way to do that was to eliminate all of you…"

"I understand that it was tough, but you can't run away from your problems." Dan said somberly. "I tried, you tried, everyone has tried. We _all_ fail."

"How did you even manage to bring so much… _reality_ into our lives? It's truly fascinating." Amy asks.

"I made a deal."

"With who?"

"With the only person I know besides Stampy who was also a creator with good knowledge. Shannon."

Squid stared at him wide-eyed. "You'd go that far? Just to have a normal, boring life?"

"Yes."

"Well, how do we go back to our normal lives?" Netty asks.

Lee paused before answering. "I… I don't… I don't know."


	19. Epilogue

_Epilogue  
_ **~Third Person's POV~**

A player stood on the balcony of the sandstone and wood plank mansion, holding an enchanted diamond sword in their hand, watching the moon rise. The player chuckled menacingly.

"Foolish helper…" she sneered. "He gave away all that power… to me." she held the sword in front of her. The enchantments glowed against the moonlight.

"This sword… the sword of that cat. The bear told me that this sword held the power of an Alicorn princess of Equestria, a High Jew Elf King and the one who caused 'the bite'." she cackled.

"No one will come in my way _now._ I can have what is rightfully mine!" the redhead stepped back into the house and walked out into the hall. "This is only the first step. Soon I will go on to conquer the entirety of Minecraftia…" she walked made her way down into the room which held the Nether portal.

She stepped through, sword still in hand, she flew up over a massive pool of lava and placed a floating chest.

The player stood on the chest to prevent falling into the pit of lava below and placed the enchanted sword inside the case. She then took her own weapon, a redstone blade, and made her way back to the portal.

This mysterious villain then ventured back to the overworld and proceeded to use her pickaxe to take apart the Nether portal. The ten pieces of obsidian were then thrown carelessly into the lava surrounding the room.

"Now, all I need to do is fiddle around with the coding…" Shannon walked away from the room and back up to ground level.


End file.
